La Réunion
by Delplancq
Summary: Le jeune et prometteur capitaine Thrawn se voit invité à une réunion au sommet sur Corsucant.


--- Voilà... Mon premier travail que j'ose poster. Tout commentaire est le bienvenu. J'ai mis en scène le personnage de Thrawn (un poil mégalo, d'accord), de Tarkin et de Zaarin. Ce n'est que le début, j'essaierais de terminer un de ces jours.

****

La Réunion

Ce qui frappa Thrawn dès l'instant qu'il était à l'intérieur fut l'odeur. L'endroit puait, plus que n'importe quelle décharge publique sur Coruscant. La comparaison s'imposa immédiatement à son esprit. Bien sûr, il la garda pour lui; une telle insulte dans un tel lieu ne lui vaudrait qu'une expulsion rapide de la hiérarchie impériale par la porte de derrière. Et probablement, dans les mois à venir, une mort prématurée occasionnée par un "regrettable accident". Il irait ainsi rejoindre la masse toujours croissante des sénateurs, généraux, amiraux, et gouverneurs un tantinet protestataires dont la famille pleure encore le "regrettable accident".

Le jeune militaire frissonna. Non qu'il ait eu quelque famille à préserver de son deuil - en tant qu'exilé, il n'avait même plus de peuple. Mais le perspective de mourir aussi sottement l'horripilait. Il ne pouvait quitter cet univers à cause d'une parole de travers, tué de la main d'un de ces mélanges boursouflés de graisse et de pouvoir qui s'ingéniaient à aggraver leur importance en se nommant "Grand Moffs". Comme s'ils pouvaient noyer leur réalité lâche, cupide et oisive dans une flaque de titre pompeux !

Aujourd'hui, cette boue humaine remplissait la salle de conférence à ras bord, et Thrawn eu la sensation que l'immeuble risquait de déborder. Les murs eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas supporter toute la fétidité des individus présents. Et tous, heureux et niais, se félicitaient de leur présence, se congratulaient mutuellement de leurs propres escroqueries, de leur propre faiblesse. Ils étaient ravis de leur propre nocivité.

Thrawn se permit une grimace de dégoût l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Les doutes qui l'avaient habité depuis le moment où l'Empereur avait tenté de l'impressionner en lui montrant l'étendue de l'Empire sur une carte trouvèrent en un instant leur confirmation. L'Empire ne vivrait pas plus de vingt ans. Cela crevait les yeux. Un régime qui engraisse et corrompt les hommes à tel point qu'ils deviennent des êtres aussi vils que cela, ne peut prétendre avoir des bases saines. Il ne peut même prétendre avoir des bases. Seul la flotte et les stormtroopers, entièrement dévoués à l'Empereur, lui permettait de maintenir son autorité sur les parodies d'êtres humains qui se vautraient sous ses yeux.

Lui, Thrawn, était au-dessus de cette plèbe morale. Il l'avait toujours été et il le serait toujours. Car lui, Thrawn, était un artiste. Lui savait que plus que tout, plus que l'honneur et la gloire et au-delà du bien et du mal, seule comptaient la chose bellement faite. L'esthétisme dans l'apparence ! L'esthétisme dans le langage ! L'esthétisme dans la pensée ! L'esthétisme dans le combat ! Et jusque dans la mort, la beauté éternelle... Thrawn en était sûr. Il savait ce que personne n'avait jamais pu entrevoir, pas même ce capitaine de destroyer qui l'avait amené sur Coruscant, pas même cet Empereur qui ne voyait que le pouvoir et des moyens d'accroître le pouvoir. Il savait que la vraie puissance s'acquérait en peignant l'univers selon sa pensée, comme le génie peint sa toile selon son inspiration. Thrawn avait se talent. Il pouvait rendre splendide même la guerre, même la mort, même l'apocalypse !

Cet Empire n'avait peut-être que l'ossature militaire, sans soutien politique fiable. Eh bien ! Le défi n'en serait que plus exaltant. Et le résultat final plus éclatant. De ce débris de république décadente, de cet Empire vieilli avant même l'âge de raison, Thrawn pouvait dresser un monolithe, défiant les étoiles dans la longévité. Il s'en sentait la force. L'univers serait sa toile. Et la Flotte impériale, ces soldats loyaux et vaillants, cette seule vraie réussite de l'Empire de Palpatine, la Flotte serait son pinceau, son outil avec lequel il laissera pour toujours sa marque dans l'espace-temps.

-Ma foi, le capitaine prodige est enfin arrivé, gargouilla l'un des Grands Moff aussi à sa place dans son uniforme militaire qu'un Hutt dans une armure de chevalier.

Thrawn sourit, mais ne salua pas. Ses yeux rouges et brûlants se posèrent sur le gros homme, et celui-ci paru se liquéfier comme de la cire. C'était ainsi. Seul quelques rares hommes - ou femmes - avaient suffisamment de tripes pour soutenir le regard d'un Chiss comme Thrawn. Le Moff grommela en détournant le regard. Thrawn ne put déterminer s'il grognait comme l'animal qu'il aurait du être ou s'il se donnait la peine de formuler des mots dans un langage quelconque. Et il n'en avait cure. Droit dans son habit de capitaine, la démarche silencieuse et royale, il vint s'asseoir dans un coin de la table, à côté de deux autres véritables militaires. Qui ils étaient, il ne le savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait du restant des conseillers le poussait à les choisir comme voisins de table. 

En le voyant arriver, il eu droit à deux accueils aussi différents que les deux officiers l'étaient l'un de l'autre. Le premier, le plus gradé, portant à la fois l'épingle de Grand Moff et d'Amiral de la Flotte, lui jeta - Thrawn ne trouva pas d'autre terme - un salut dans lequel la froideur intentionnelle provoqua presque un courant d'air dans la salle. Thrawn eu la sensation que s'il avait été une étoile, il se serait éteint sur place. L'autre militaire fut normalement cordial, et lui serra la main après le salut protocolaire. Il portait un uniforme blanc sans aucune décoration.

-Capitaine Thrawn, s'introduisit le jeune Chiss.

-Ah... C'est vous ? Voilà donc le héros du Vol Extérieur, répondit son interlocuteur, un sourire admiratif aux lèvres. Vous savez, on a fait passer des simulations de la bataille à tous les conseillers militaires. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous avez fait pour gagner avec les antiquités que vous commandiez. J'ai refait trois fois cette simulation, et à chaque fois je ne tenais pas plus d'une demi-heure.

Thrawn fut surpris, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Une demi-heure ? Voilà qui était intéressant. La plupart des autres officiers qui avaient essayé de rééditer son exploit dans les Régions Inconnues se faisaient laminer en dix minutes maximum. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Mais je suis un rustre et j'oubliai de me présenter. Je suis le Grand Amiral Zaarin.

-Grand Amiral ?

-Depuis une semaine. Je dois dire que j'aime assez mon nouvel uniforme, même si la moindre tâche est une catastrophe.

C'était donc ça. Un des fameux Grands Amiraux. Un des douze commandants en chef de la Flotte Impériale. Finalement cette réunion pouvait avoir son intérêt.

-En ce cas, répondit Thrawn diplomatiquement, permettez-moi de vous féliciter. Et d'ajouter que si votre uniforme vous tracasse, je vous le reprends volontiers : j'aime beaucoup la couleur.

Zaarin rit, apparemment de bon coeur.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est une plaisanterie, dit Zaarin, redevenant vaguement sérieux. Mais un stratège tel que vous pourrait faire un formidable usage de l'uniforme blanc des Grands Amiraux. Si vous montrez une aussi bonne capacité à commander vos hommes, qui sait...

-Je n'ai pas une telle ambition, déclara Thrawn. En tous cas pas encore.

Ce qui était vrai. N'être qu'un simple Grand Amiral lui était ridicule.

Zaarin désigna alors l'autre militaire qui s'était rassis, et restait silencieux.

-Il ne vous a pas dit son nom, je crois.

Thrawn haussa les épaules.

-Sûrement me le dira-t-il en temps et en heure.

-Probablement pas, grimaça Zaarin. Il vous a quasiment traité comme un général ennemi. Excusez-le, comprenez que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à discuter le coup avec les collègues pendant les heures de service.

Le Chiss émit un ricanement ironique.

-Particulièrement quand le collègue en question a la peau bleue et les yeux rouges ?

Zaarin approuva.

-C'est un des plus vieux d'entre nous, un vieux compagnon de route de l'Empereur. C'est un bon gouverneur, un excellent militaire et un honnête homme, pour autant que je sache, même s'il accorde une importance exagérée à ses convictions.

-Pourrais-je alors au moins connaître son nom ?

-Bien sûr. Il s'appelle Wilhuff Tarkin. Grand Moff Tarkin, même s'il occupe plus une fonction militaire que politique.


End file.
